


Walgreens

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: #dedication, Bills an impatient little shit, Dipper is trying to hard, I'm sorry random cashier, M/M, They frickle frackle, an awkward trip to walgreens, i actually looked up the price of lube at walgreens, some minor dirty talk, theres like mentions of smut and like small smut scenes???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Awkward trip to walgreensSMUT





	Walgreens

Heated lips trailed down a pale collarbone, a groan rang out above a head full of brown hair, warm, chocolate eyes glanced up, glimmering with mischief as they locked with mismatched amber and blue eyes, hooded with lust “pinetree!” Dipper sunk his teeth into Bill’s flesh, sucking hard to leave a mark. His hand slithered down and palmed at Bill’s crotch, the taller growled and flipped them so now Dipper was on his back, his wide brown eyes stared up at him, foggy with desire, a predatory grin slowly split Bill’s lips “what do you want?” Realization was slow to take place but the blond could see when it finally clicked “fuck me” there was no hesitation or shame, they were too far into their relationship for it at this point, now a few years ago, Dipper would’ve been a blushing mess. Bill cocked an eyebrow, waiting “please” he purred “good boy” the demon slowly slide down the smaller’s bare chest, sucking marks into the skin like the flesh below him was a blank canvas, his for the taking. Eventually he reached the edge of Dipper’s boxers and tugged at the hem before pulling them down, freeing the other’s erection, he leaned down and kissed the tip before drawing back to shoot a small grin Dipper’s way before engulfing him with his mouth, the male pines gasped and arched his back, gripping the pillow underneath his head “Bill!” The demon purred in content as he bobbed his head, curling his split tongue around the brunettes length, taking him down to the hilt before pulling off with a wet pop, a trail of saliva connecting them before it broke “lube?” Dipper frantically pointed at the top shelf of his dresser and Bill leapt gracefully from the bed and strode over to it, yanking open the top drawer he rummaged around before turning back “there’s nothing here” The smaller jumped off the bed and fell onto his face, ankles still tangled in his boxers before pushing himself back up and pulling his boxers back up, cheeks flaming “what?” He looked in the drawer then with increasing panic looked through the rest of the dresser only to come up empty handed, Bill had looked through the closet with mounting frustration, a memory dawned upon Dipper who facepalmed, the taller turned at the sound “what? Did you find any?” He shook his head “we used the rest last time remember?” The blonde thought for a moment before nodding and Dipper groaned “put your clothes back on” “what why?” Brown eyes looked into mismatched ones, face dead serious “i’m not doing this without lube so put your dick away, we’re going to walgreens” one painful cartrip later and they were in the brightly lit store, practically racing to the needed aisle, the fluorescent glow of the store lights a stark contrast to the dark cloak covering the outside, some crackly pop song played on the overhead speakers in the background as Bill grabbed a few bottles of lube and practically sprinted to the cashier, smacking them down in front of her, she rang them up as Dipper walked up behind Bill, intertwining their fingers in an attempt to calm him some, “that’ll be $23.98” Bill prepared to toss the money at her before Dipper grabbed it and handed it to her, an apologetic smile on his face, she sacked the bottles and handed over the plastic bag, placing the money in the cash register “have a nice night” she called out at the left, Bill turned before exiting the doors “oh we will” he winked and they left. Dipper glanced at the demon who was bouncing in his seat as he started the car “you could’ve been nicer to her, she was just doing her job” Bill growled “i was five seconds from fucking you in front of her” Dipper flushed and let out a squeal still slightly taken aback with how bold and open Bill can be about sex “i wanted to bend you over that counter and shove myself into you, pull your hair just the way you like so you’d moan nice and loud for her, pull your head back so she could watch you face as i made you cum” his voice was husky, his finger tracing a line up the others thigh as he spoke before Dipper batted him away, voice hoarse “wait till we get home, Grunkle Stan would kill us for having sex in his car.” Bill smirked. In the end, they didn’t make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i actually looked up the price of lube at walgreens then wrote this, i'm so sorry that you read this  
> Momma_Ran if you're reading this: I LOVE YOUR WORK AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR ATTEMPTING TO GIFT THIS TO YOU, IDK IF IT WORKED!!!


End file.
